1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to laminated panels and to a lamination process and, more particularly but not exclusively, to a process for laminating various layers into a laminated panel with dual finishes, for subsequent use of the laminated panel as a component of a boot quarter, and of other sporting goods or the like.
2. Background Art
Laminated panels are found in a plurality of products. Laminated panels typically consist of a plurality of layers, each layer being part of the laminated panels for given properties. Therefore, laminated panels are used as an alternative to well known materials, such as leather and polymers (e.g., vinyl), in the fabrication of goods.
The layers constituting laminated panels are chosen for various properties that will suit the subsequent use of the product. For instance, layers having properties such as resilience, impermeability, strength, shock absorption and softness are combined to be laminated into panels that will have selected characteristics.
The laminated panels are subsequently cut into desired shapes so as to define a component of the product. For instance, a laminated panel may be cut into boot quarters. In such cases, various other components are secured to the boot quarter to form the boot (shoes, boots, skates, etc.).
Strips of material are often secured (e.g., sewn) to the boot quarter so as to add ornamental and functional features to the boot quarter. For instance, strips of vinyl or the like are provided on a heel portion of the boot quarter to improve the structural integrity of the boot, and to give a specific look to the boot. Similarly, reinforcement strips are often provided in the shoelace eyelet section of the boot quarter, to enhance the tear resistance of this area.
The laminated panel often remains partially exposed, and is therefore constituted of materials having a desired appearance. For instance, nylon meshing and polymeric materials such as Surlyn™ are commonly used to make up the outer layer of laminated panels. In a combination, nylon meshing is laminated to produce embossing effects. In addition to adding some structural integrity to the boot quarter, the embossing effects have ornamental value, in that logos, and designs can be produced in the laminated panel, and therefore enhance the ornamental value of the boot.
On the other hand, materials with such appealing finishes are often relatively expensive. Considering that parts of the laminated panel making up the boot quarter are often concealed behind other strips of material (e.g., vinyl), having laminated panels with outer layers fully made of such expensive materials does not represent a cost-effective solution. However, as boot quarters represent the structure of boots, it is not possible to reduce the size of the boot quarter.